An FTTH (“Fiber To The Home”) network is an optical access network providing a number of end users with broadband communication services, i.e. with services requiring data transmission at a rate of some hundreds of Mbit/s or more.
Typically, an FTTH network comprises a distribution cabinet which cooperates with an access network and which is typically located in the basement of a building where the end users reside. An optical trunk cable, that will be termed herein after “riser cable”, exits the distribution cabinet and runs through the building from the basement up to all the building floors.
At each floor of the building, the riser cable may be optically connected to one or more optical cables that will be termed herein after “drop cables”. Each drop cable is typically terminated at its far end by a respective customer termination box located within or in proximity of the apartment or office of an end user.
An optical connection between a first optical fiber (e.g. an optical fiber of a riser cable) and a second optical fiber (e.g. an optical fiber of a drop cable) is generally termed splice or optical splice.
At each floor, the optical connection(s) between the riser cable and the drop cable(s) are typically arranged in a splice enclosure, for instance a floor termination box or a floor riser box.
A splice enclosure, as well as a termination box or the like, may comprise a base and a cover. The base of a splice enclosure typically has an area suitable for housing the ends of the drop cables and a path or channel suitable for housing a portion of the riser cable, so that it passes through the splice enclosure. Openings allowing the riser cable to enter and exit the riser box and allowing the ends of the drop cables to be inserted into the riser box may be provided in the sidewalls of the base.
A splice enclosure may further comprise a cable management tray and/or a splice tray designed to improve cable and splice management within the box.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0252472 discloses a fiber optic splice enclosure with a management tray including cable retention and/or securement arrangements for mechanically securing the cables to the splice enclosure.
One embodiment of U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0252472 teaches an anchoring screw-type fastener positioned adjacent to a respective cable retention block. Strength members (e.g., a length of aramid yarn) of one of the drop cables are shown wrapped around and anchored to the fastener, which is secured to the base of the fiber management tray by a screw driver. Anchoring the strength members to the fiber management tray by the fastener inhibits the cable from being pulled axially out from the splice enclosure.
A second embodiment of U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0252472 teaches cable retention blocks working in combination with compression inserts to mechanically secure the drop cables to the splice enclosure. The compression inserts define central passages that extend through the compression inserts and that are sized to receive jacketed drop cables. The compression inserts also define a plurality of strength member passages and access slots that allow strength members (e.g., aramid yarn) to be inserted into the strength member passages. Strength members from the drop cable can be grouped together, routed back through at least one of the strength member passages, and wrapped around the exterior of the plug portion prior to inserting the compression insert within its corresponding retention opening. In this manner, further retention of the drop cable is provided.
WO Patent Publication No. 2007/009593 relates to an optical waveguide distribution device with holding elements for the strain elements which are integrated in the cable sheath of an optical waveguide cable. The holding elements are integral with the base of the distribution device. The holding elements can be covered by a cap.
WO Patent Publication No. 2008/048935 relates to an optical cable retention device including a body having first and second opposing portions and a hinge disposed therebetween. The cable retention device is configured to clamp onto the jacket portion of an optical fiber cable and also secure the strength members of the optical fiber cable. Protrusions are provided about which strength members can be folded or wrapped about.